cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Demander Biodancer
Demander Biodancer was born on Kamino at the begging of the Clone Wars. His dna is only half Jango Fett the other half is a combination of six different sith. The sith were Sidious, Maul, Savage Opress, StarKiller (towards the later part of his life), Darth Malgus and Darth Vader before the suit. He is able to dissapear by turning himself into stands of dna and able to shoot force lightning that is on fire. He made a virus that doesn't effect sith called the Red Shadow virus. It allows him to drain the life force from people and transfer it to him. He was able to live through the Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and Second Galactic Civil War. He is a massive designer of starships and space stations and buildings. He made a lab were he could do his twisted experiments free of the grip of the Republic. He also made a mineing base to mine baradium and made an assault ship that could hold about three hundred troops. He made a cloneing base where he could clone anything he even cloned rancors. He made a special drink that could enlarge anything that drank it by one thousand times its own height. He was alligned with Deker Stryker who had his own empire. Demander's dream of destroying the jedi galaxy wide was almost fulfilled when he released the Red shadow virus to every planet except for the ones in the far reaches in the outer rim towards the end of the Third Great Galactic War which he started by igniteing the Fourth Jedi Purge. He became a well known sith lord and when he Started the Third Great Galactic War and Fourth Jedi Purge he became the Dark Lord of The Sith. The Third Great Galactic War was the longest and deadliest war in the galaxy's history. The Fourth Jedi Purge was the longest and most effective and deadliest Jedi purge in the galaxy's history especially towards the end when the red shadow virus was used. Early Life Demander was the only clone to be given a sc instead of a ct. His sc number was 1 because he was the very first sith clone. He went through more intense training than the rest of the clones because the cloners were trying to kill him because he was a sith. When no matter how hard the training was Demander beat each level so the cloners decided to knock him out and send him to an uncharted planet. When they tried to knock him out he force choked them to death and stole a Republic gunship and flew to Korriban and decided to be there in a self exile. Exile on Korriban Demander found a sith temple where he studied about the sith through holocrons and meditation. He found lots of wreckage suggesting there was a giant battle there. He then found evidence that suggested that sith had survived. Demander then decided to search for the sith on Korriban. Search for the sith Demander spent 14 years of his life searching for the sith. He found sith but not on Korriban he was able to sense a sith on Courascant from Korriban. He traveled there after he found an old jedi defender ship which he used to fly to Courascant after which he destroyed it and it took down the entire landing pad it was on. He then headed to the senate district but was cornered by a criminal gang and was lead down to level 1414 where he met several gang leaders and then force choked them to death and took over the entire criminal underworld and used the gangs to search for the sith in the underworld and everywhere else on Courascant. He then left Courascant to try to find sith in other parts of the galaxy. Joining Death Watch Demander later became a part of Death Watch and used the power that he got in it to search for the sith. He spent another 14 years of his life as part of Death Watch searching for the sith. He helped Death Watch build up a base on an asteriod to help them defend themselves. While he was in Death Watch he lost track of his goal of finding the sith and forgot about his force abilities. Middle Life Service under the Republic Demander forgot about his roots except that he was a clone and joined the Republic unaware of his force powers he lost two generals and finally settled on a third general that he did not lose. While he was under the third general the blue shadow virus was released and he found the cure and used it to cure himself of the virus. He later went under a commander and took down tons of Sepratist bases and rescued his commander and general several times. He later became an officer in the 501st legion and participated in takeing down the Geonosis factories. Rediscovering roots Demander later rediscovered his roots through visiting Korriban and Kamino. He then abandoned the Clone Army and set out to find a sith master out of the sith he sensed in the galaxy. He then found a sith master and trained under him in only two days he had grown stronger than his master and killed him. He then set out to discover more about his past and visited lots of planets learning very little about himself on most planets he then found out how the crime gang he had made had broken apart and started fighting. He then questioned each member and killed all of them. He then left to discover what sith he should side with. Allignment with Stryker Demander then found and alligned himself with Stryker who Demander sensed very easily. Demander then spent lots of his life with Stryker. He then traveled with Stryker any were Stryker went. He fought any jedi he found and killed them. He kept finding jedi and executing order 66 to individual clones and even squads. He then decided to destroy every single last jedi he found. Important Battles Of The Clone Wars Battle of Umbara Demander participated in destroying the Umbaran air base and any reinforcements the CIS sent to Umbara he took out an entire camp of trandoshan pirates with just his lightsabers. He then took out every single last moveing thing inside the Umbaran bunkers. He later took out almost every single sith inside the ancient sith academy. Battle of Kadavo Demander then secretly attacked the mineing facility on Kadavo killing any Zygerrian he saw. He was merciless in the killing of the Zygerrians. When the facility started shakeing he left out as secretly as he came in. He then headed to Zygeria and decided to capture all the slaves. He killed any one who didn't give him their slaves. He then headed to the palace he snuck around security and got to the top of the palace and force choked almost every single Zygerrian on the planet. Battle of Florrum He then headed to Florrum when General Grevious headed there. He destroyed the power source that caused a chain reaction that destroyed the fortress. He then took out lots of droids and battled Grevious to escape. He then blew up lots of the droids landing ships which caused the ships to crash into Grevious's flagship. Building The BioStry Star Demander then built a cubed version of the Death Star with nine super lasers. He put the main reactor on the bottom, a cargo hold on the second level, the fireing tube and shield generator on the third level, a meeting room on the fourth level, the turret control room on the fifth level, a barracks on the sixth level, another fireing tube on the seventh level, a third fireing tube on the eighth level, a fourth fireing tube on the ninth level, four fireing tubes connected together on the tenth level, the garbage masher on the eleventh level, the mess hall on the twelveth level, the prison block on the thirteenth level, the galaxy map room on the fourteenth level, the time machine on the fifteenth level, the meditation chamber on the sixteenth level, the war tactic simulation room on the seventeenth level, the hangar on the eighteenth level, the main hangar on the nineteenth level, another hangar on the twentieth level, then the stairs that lead up the passage way to the throne room on the twentie first level. Exile on Yavin 4 After The Clone Wars ended Demander went into exile on Yavin 4. When the Rebel Alliance got there he messed with the Rebels by ambushing any Rebels that came by where he had set up his camp. He also stole their supplies and did any thing else he could to mess with them. When the Empire started landing troops he fled and continued his exile but it was on Hoth. Exile on Hoth When Demander reached Hoth he found the Rebel base and he did the same thing he did at Yavin to the Rebels. When the Empire attacked he helped them and took out every single Rebel he found. He then hid on the Executor. Seeing Vader Demander then saw Vader confronting Vader's jedi apprentice. The battle draged on for hours until Demander made himself known and used force lightning on every one in the bridge and then left every one there to die. Demander then stole Vader's Tie Fighter and flew to the BioStry Star and buried the BioStry Star under the surface of Courascant with his flagship the only surviving super attack cruiser from the Clone Wars The Demander. Yuuzhan Vong War Demander played a very important role in the Yuuzhan Vong War. When Courascant was taken over he attacked every single Yuuzhan Vong he found and destroyed every single trace of the Yuuzhan Vong he found. He even took out all of their rear units and their ships. He then took out all of their troops that had the most tattoos. Then after it ended he went into stasis. Late Life Stasis When Demander went into stasis he didn't think about what would happen to the galaxy. The galaxy went through tons of wars while he was in stasis. He was awaken from stasis by a squad of Imperial Knights of the Galactic Federation Triumative. After he eliminated them he went out to explore the galaxy he had not seen for thousands of years. Finding One Sith Demander then sensed lots of siths presence and found them and became the Dark Lord of The Sith. He then used the sith to start the Third Great Galactic War and Fourth Jedi Purge. The Thrid Great Galactic War and Fourth Jedi Purge Demander then caused several troops of the Triumative to join him. He then started hunting jedi and trying to take over the galaxy. There was a battle on every single planet in the galaxy. Battle of Bothawui The battle of Bothawui took a period of three days. Demander sent some of his own royal guards there. It was the very first battle of the war. The attack surprised every single being in the galaxy. Demander's forces marched across the planet battleing with out mercy overwhelming the Federation. Battle of Courascant Demander then took over Courascant. The battle took over three months. Neither side backed down and it was only when Demander came there himself that the tide turned. He wiped out any force that stood in his way. Battle of Mustafar This was the turning point in the war. Demander appointed most of his forces to Mustafar. The Federation then mounted a full scale attack on Mustafar and won the battle. Second Battle of Courascant This was the final battle of Demander's life. The Red Shadow Virus has been released but not on Courascant. The Federation then launched a full scale attack against the Bio Empire. This battle lasted for 20 years. The jedi then attacked Demander full assault. Demander's life was ended when his virus lifted and his rival stabed him in the back. Partial Revival Demander was revived partially when some of his forces found his body. They gave him a special life preserving mask. During that time he was known as Darth Destructor and he was a nearly unstoppable force. He was taken down by the same exact group of jedi that took him down the first time but his spirit inhabitated the mask and who ever put it on would fall under his control. It was later destroyed by a bounty hunter who was hired to find the mask in the year 900,000,000,000 ABY. Personality and Traits When Demander was training on Kamino he was calm and cool headed. When Demander was in Death Watch he became a more agressive fighter. When Demander became a sith he became merciless in battle. Demander used to have the haircut that Captian Rex had in his early years because he admired captian Rex and his battle records. When Demander became a sith he went bald and gained some scars in combat. Demander's eye color was blue before he became a sith. When Demander became a sith his eyes turned yellow. When Demander came out of stasis his eyes were red-yellow. When Demander became Darth Destructor his eyes were full red. Demander's army make up Demander often employed sith as his elite forces. Demander's army seemed like it was made entirely of his royal guards because that was the main kind of troop you would see. Demander's front line troops are 900,000 royal guards, with 50 sith. The rest of the forces were 9,000,000 regular troops. For Courascant the number of forces was far larger. It was 900,000,000,000,000 royal guards and 900 sith, and 900,000,000,000,000,000. With Courascant Demander added in tanks. There were 900,000,000,000 tanks. Demander also brought in air back up. There was 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 troops on each landing craft. There was 900 landing craft. Demander's navy make up Demander's navy looked like it was made of out dated ships but he had advanced them with modern technology. He used the only remaining super attack cruiser The Demander as his flagship. His most dangerous space station The BioStry Star had more advanced technology then modern technology at the time. His navy had 900,000,000 sith cruisers and 900,000,000,000 attack cruisers and 900,000,000,000,000 star destroyers and 900,000 super star destroyers. Force Abilities Demander was able to set his force lightning on fire and create clones with the force. He was also able yto dissapear by turning himself into tiny strands of dna. He was able to make quakes with the force and destroy planets with the force. He was even able to make massive force storms that were on fire. Piloting skills Demander was an excellent pilot when it came to battleing but with landing most of the time his ship ended up crashing. When he tried landing on ships his ship often flew down hallways. When he was with Stryker he was in charge of black squadron, the black fleet, and the black armada. Each of these were elite and specalized in stealth. Secrets Demander has a special defense mechanisim that allowed him to turn into a giant robot with lots of cannons when he was stabed any where but his heart. Legacy Demander and his plan to destroy every single jedi useing a virus and other methods inspired many generations of sith. His signature flaming force lightning was used as a new symbol for the sith order as well as his lightsaber and his mask. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Clone Category:Sith clone Category:Male